


What it Takes to Hate Someone

by Water9826



Series: Female Tony Stark and Female Eddie Brock ficlets [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Coming of Age, F/M, Female Eddie Brock, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Riot is alive and so is Ultron, Steve Rogers is an asshole in this, Sweet Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Ultron is a dick, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, We Die Like Men, Young Wade Wilson and Peter Parker, bc why not, i think so, so plot, you just get to see peter and wade be grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: Toni Stark was many things, but a mother wasn’t one of them.Leave it to Peter Parker to change that completely.And leave it to Ultron and Riot to ruin it all.





	1. My Little Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m water9826 and thank you so much for reading! I love the idea of baby Peter Parker growing up with Toni and becoming good friends with Wade. Of course, the events of the Avengers movies still happen (accept Infinity War) but with a young Peter and wade in the mix! Thanks so much again and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: GORE AND BLOOD

“Toni? Hurry up, you’re going to be late for your meeting with the press!” a familiar voice was heard through the thick walls of Toni’s workshop. Speaking of the engineer, she was currently working on a new suit, and she definitely didn’t spend the last several days working on it.

The woman took off her gloves and goggles and made her way through the door. Immediately, she was met with the impatient face of her CEO, classic.

“Oh my god, you look like shit.”

“And you look as professional as ever, Ms. Potts.”

“Just go and change, you idiot. The people are very impatient,” Pepper sighed, “and you know you are meeting _him_ today.” That got her going. Toni nodded and sped-walked to her room.

.

.

.

“Your shower is already ready, miss. You have about ten minutes to get ready.” The calm voice of JARVIS only reminded her that she needed to hurry.

She took off her oil stained tank-top, old work boots, and dirt jeans as she ran to her bathroom. Like JARVIS had said, the water was already running. Quickly, she took off her socks, bra, and hair tie. Before she went in, she grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. Multitasking.

Thank god no one had to see Toni Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playgirl, running around her room, desperately putting on her clothes and makeup on at the same time.

.

.

.

The second Toni stepped out of her room, she was dragged by the arm by Pepper. She could already see Happy waiting for her with a smug smile. 

“Have trouble getting ready today, Toni?” 

”Shut it, Happy.” 

Once in the car, Pepper immediately started to fix her hair and makeup. Being in such a rush, Toni could only put her wet hair in a messy bun and get some basic makeup on. 

Luckily, her CEO always came prepared, having makeup wipes, hair accessories, new makeup, and even a towel for her hair. As the woman fixed up the tired engineer, Toni couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander. 

Even though she knew she had an important meeting with the press about the future of Stark Industries, the genius was more excited for her other meeting.

A meeting at an orphanage.

*ONE MONTH AGO* 

Toni was in her kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee with way too much sugar. It was almost midnight, but the engineer didn’t feel tired. A usual. 

When she was about to head to her workshop, her phone went off. It was an emergency, a building was in flames. Time for Ironman. 

“Jarvis, is my suit ready?” 

“Not yet miss, it is still damaged from your most recent battle.”

”Shit. What other suits do I have?”

”You have your Calming Suit. Shall I prepare it for you?”

”Calming Suit? When have I ever made a suit like that?”

”You may not remember calling it that because you were intoxicated, but it is a suit that is meant to ease yourself and others. It is not very bulky and intimidating, yet it is one of the most powerful suits you have.”

”Oh. Wait, I remember that suit! Get it ready for me Jarvis.”

”Already done miss.”

When Toni headed outside to get suited up, she was met with a crimson suit with streaks of gold metal along it. Like Jarvis said, it was sleek and form fitting. She didn’t have the time to examine the suit any further. 

* * *

What she saw was the stuff of nightmares. There was a fire that seemed to be more than one color. People were screaming and running for their lives. 

“Jarvis, details.”

”Of course, Miss. This is the Oscorp building, and it has been set aflame. It is also evident that the chemicals and other materials in the building have caused the fire to be even more severe and give chemical burns to the victims.”

”Oh my god. Well, let’s save some people. Activate extinguishers.”

Toni flew as fast as she could around the building, shooting a special white foam that was perfect for putting out all types of fires. Her heart was beating out of chest at the site of the blazing fire. It was unbelievable hot, no doubt giving its victims third-degree burns. As she flew around the building, she got a good look at the people affected. 

Their flesh around their legs or arms was burnt so severely, it was falling off. 

“Is everyone alright?” It was a stupid question, but she needed to know if there were any deaths. 

“W-we a-are f-f-fine, b-but the P-P-Par-Parkers are still in there!” A shivering old women with a burn around her face said to her. She looked terrified, not for herself. For the Parkers. Wait.

She knew that family. They were a group of geniuses with kind hearts. Along with that, they were the head of Oscorp. 

“Thank you. Stay safe!” With that, Toni flew right into the flaming building. 

It burned. So badly. She screamed inside her suit, but she had a job to do. 

“HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?! I’M HERE TO HELP! PLEASE!” Her suit amplified her voice tenfold. Still, it sounded like a whisper because of the roaring flames. 

“Jarvis, can you find any _human_ heat signatures?” There wasn’t an answer after she said that. Her heart constricted with fear of knowing that innocent people could die before she found them. Oh god, no.

”I have detected several heat signatures on the top floor. It seems that they are huddled together.”

”And these look human right?”

”Yes, miss, all other heat signatures look like inanimate objects. They must be the last people in there.”

”Alright, activate thrusters.”

”Miss, there are several floors you will have to go through. You will surely suffer severe injuries-“

”I don’t care! Just do it!”

”Yes, Miss.” Jarvis’s worried tone was as clear as day. She felt guilty for yelling, but what other choice does she have? Use the elevator?

It took a minute or two to reach the top floor. Toni was going as fast as she could, not caring how much pain she was in. Pieces of debris flew all around her, she didn’t care. 

“H-HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE?” Her suit lit up to provide light in the dark floor. The fire was easily extinguished by her foam blasters. Thank goodness the fire didn’t start up to here. 

Straining her amplified hearing with her suit as much as she could, Toni heard muffled yells and cries. Bingo.

She sprinted with the help of her boosters towards the noise. Then, she heard muffled voices.

“Push! I see his head!”

”Hang in there, love. Help is on the way.”

Carefully, Toni made her way towards the pile of debris. She gasped sharply.

It was Richard, May, Benjamin, and Mary Parker all huddled together. They all were surrounding a very pregnant Mary. Fuck. She was giving birth. 

At the sound of her gasp, they snapped their heads towards her. Getting a closer look, Toni saw with horror that they were stuck. All of them having _pieces of the building **through** their bodies. _

Richard had one through his torso, May had on through her chest, Ben had one through his neck, and Mary had one through her left arm. Ben was already dead. The sound of Richard’s raspy voice broke her trance like state.

“Help us with him. Please.” His eyes were looking at Mary. 

“I-I...I..”

”If anyone of us will survive, it will be him. Please, Toni.” Mary’s voice was so faint, the woman almost couldn’t hear it. She turned towards the woman and bent down. 

Like she had heard, the baby’s head was sticking out. With shaking hands, she gently held onto it. Her gauntlets emitted a comforting warmth for the child. 

Her breath was hitching as she looked at the bloodied scene in front of her. She didn’t even hear Richard’s and May’s instructions for Mary. All she could do was stare at the head.

Toni snapped out of it when she heard the blood curdling scream of Mary as she pushed with all her might. Automatically, Toni had the child in her arms. A soft cry broke out from the small baby. 

“His name is Peter Benjamin Parker. He is almost three months early.” The strong yet faint voice of Mary made Toni stop focusing on the baby in her arms. 

Looking at the woman, she saw how pale and tired she was. Her eyes started to flutter. 

“Take good care of him. I know you’ll do amazing at raising him. It has to be you, there isn’t anyone else that I trust with him. Let him know that I love him. More than anything and that I’ll always be in his heart...” Her eyes closed as she took her last breath.

“Wait what! Mary, no, I can’t. P-please th-there has t-to be somebody else. Wh-why me?!” Toni’s face plate had been off for a while now, showing the tears streaming down her face. 

When she looked around her, she broke down. They all were dead. It was if they were all hanging on for this baby. 

“T-Toni....g-give th-this to h-him wh-when he is r-ready. P-please.” May’s voice broke the deafening silence. As soon as it came, it faded away. At her side was a flash drive. It read:

 **FOR** **PETER**

“No...nononnononono...” Toni sobbed loudly. She clutched the baby and flash-drive tightly to her chest. He had stopped crying, instead cooing at her with grabby hands.

Just born into the world, and this boy had already lost everything. Toni looked into the Peter’s beautiful doe eyes. He grabbed onto her nose and giggled. 

With a sigh she cut the umbilical cord. Looking around her, she shakily stood up and went over to Mary’s body. She took of her black shirt and wrapped it around Peter as a makeshift diaper. The baby fussed as she put in on but didn’t cry.

”What a shame. I didn’t get to shoot them at all,” a voice behind her said. It sounded deranged and insane. 

When she felt the coolness of a gun against her head, Toni went into a primal rage. 

She never thought she had maternal instincts, but it turns out that she most certainly did. All that Toni could think of was protect Peter and kill that monster.

She summoned her head plate again and shot the man from behind. Toni Stark always went above and beyond when it came to weapons. 

The man grunted as he fell down. However, the bastard had armor one and didn’t die on the spot. 

Toni held Peter to her as closely as she could without hurting him and blasted the man again. 

“Were you the fucker that did this.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“Yes.” She got a cold, bloody smile in return. 

Without hesitation, the angered woman broke the man’s legs with a few blasts. He screamed in agony. Good.

Before she could finish the job, she heard Peter start to cry. His head was hidden, shielding him from the sight in front of him. She could hear his stomach growl. Of course he would be hungry, the poor kid.

”You’re lucky this kid is here to save your ass. Otherwise, I would have killed you on the spot.” Her voice was like steel and held no emotion. 

Easily, she lifted the man over her shoulder. 

“YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!” He escaped from her grasp and reached into his pocket, taking out a white pill. “HAIL HYDRA-“ 

“I don’t think so, you piece of shit.” Toni snapped the idiot’s arm before he could move it towards his mouth. Promptly, she snapped his other arm. After a hit in the head, the shithead finally blacked out. 

Looking back, she saw the bodies of the Parkers. 

“Jarvis, call for backup. I’m not leaving them here.”

”I have already summoned some suits.” 

“Wait, I thought all of them weren’t working?”

”Even though all of them were heavily damaged from Obahdia Stane’s attack, they are up and ready now. They just needed more time to charge.”

”Oh. Well, I really need to improve the batteries on my suits.”

”I strongly agree, Miss.”

Toni couldn’t help but smile at his very sarcastic tone. Looking at the fussy baby in her arms, she smiled even more.

It hadn’t been a day yet, and she had already grown deathly attached to this little angel. 

* * *

 

The meeting had gone well like it usually does. Boring too.

It was filled with questions on what new inventions Toni had in store, being Iron Man, her sex life, yadda yadda yadda. She had grown used to the personal and annoying questions. 

“Can we please get going, Pepp?!”

”Toni, there is still a lot of questions that need to be answered.”

”Fine. ‘KAY BYE!” With that, Toni summoned her suit with a press of her special bracelet and flew off. 

“DAMMIT ANTONIA STARK!” Pepper’s exasperated voice was heard. Clear as day. 

“Jarvis, remind me to get a present for Pepper later today.”

”Of coarse, Miss.” 

She didn’t need any help getting to her destination. The woman had gone their so many times that it was engraved in her memory.

After the incident at Oscorp, Toni had to give Peter to orphanage. It wasn’t legal to house Peter yet. He wasn’t her actual son. So, they had to keep him their as Toni filled out weeks of paperwork.

It turned out Peter didn’t have any relatives at all. In addition, the baby had grown extremely attached to Toni. He would cry everyday, wanting to see her. Whenever she came, which was everyday, the boy would giggle and laugh so much that it made Toni laugh as well. Whenever, Toni left, he was back to crying. It finally hit the people at the orphanage that Peter has imprinted on her. She was his mother in his eyes and wouldn’t accept anyone else. In fact, he hates being held by anyone that wasn’t Toni.

”Thank god you’re here. He’s been crying all morning.” The tired voice of the owner interrupted Toni’s thoughts. She was a tall woman with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes with slight bags under them. 

Toni chuckled and headed towards the nursery with the woman that became a good friend of hers.

“I bet he’s just as happy as you are.” 

“Y-yeah.” Toni’s voice was distracted from the little person in front of her. 

It was Peter, in his crib with a spider onesie on. His eyes were a bit puffy, showing that he had cried a lot earlier. A smile immediately replaced his pout. 

“Hey, Petey Pie. Are you ready to go home?” As if he could understand her, Peter nodded fervently and giggled. Toni picked him up and kissed his little head, ruffling up his soft, brown curls.

* * *

 

Thankfully, Happy was already there waiting for her with a frustrated Pepper in the front seat

Her frown softened at the sight of Peter, currently giggling and pulling on Toni’s wavy hair.

”I’ll let this slide because I know how long you’ve waited.”

Toni nodded and looked at Peter’s face. The boy was smooshing Toni’s cheek together. 

God, how she loved this boy. Her little spider.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Stark Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter truly changed her life, Toni would never be the same. Before, she would never want want children or be seen as maternal, but now she is fretting over her son every minute of every day. Hell, she even makes her own baby things, not trusting anyone else's creations for her little spider. 
> 
> And she definitely wouldn't trust just anyone to be around him. Especially that annoying guy with the eye-patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA ALMOST ONE THOUSAND HITS??? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Thanks so much again everyone! 
> 
> Also this chapter does show baby Peter being breastfed by Toni. Just a little warning ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

Over the weeks she spent waiting for Peter to come, Toni went full mother hen mode. The woman panicked over which diaper would be safer or what high chairs would be more comfortable. Eventually, she got so worried that she decided that she was going to make everything herself. Only the articles of clothing were safe because they were all gifts from her friends. Granted, she didn't really have that many friends, but Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, and Eddie were more than enough. They really went all out for Peter, specifically Eddie. 

The second Toni told her friend about adopting her son, Eddie went completely insane. She was all over the place during the call, screaming to her Other, Venom, about the information. 

.

.

.

The engineer chuckled, "Jarvis, call Veddie."

"Of course, miss." His voice held a clear amusement as he dialed the number. It only took a few  rings for the journalist to answer. 

"Toni?"

"Sup, Veddie!" 

"Oh my god, will you stop it with that nickname!" She combed a hand through her short, blonde hair in annoyance. Of course, she wasn't actually angry, especially because Venom was cackling in her mind. Her symbiote truly loved the combined name. It was invented a long time ago when the pair got a bit too tipsy and started talking nonsense. Names like 'Toni Man', 'Eddom', 'Ironi', and more were said between the two. Eventually, the name 'Veddie' was slurred from her and she could literally see Toni's eyes light up. 

Anyways, the genius laughed again before having a more serious expression on her face. She had a flurry of emotions on her face, ranging from fear to excitement to frustration. Eddie sighed, "I can tell something's up Tones. Spill?" A shaky exhale was heard from her close friend. 

"You know how you're pregnant, right? And that you are going to become parents?" That made her shocked, it was so rare for Toni to show her maternal side. Usually it was Eddie ranting about her worries or asking her what clothes would look cuter while Toni gave her best advice with a smile. Sometimes, Eddie would be able to see the pure joy and awe in her eyes as she talked about her pregnancy. In present time, she was nearing the end of her second trimester, and Venom never stopped gushing  over her baby bump or showing his curiosity in human biology. It was adorable. 

"Yeah! It's still nerve wracking, but Venom and I have been educating ourselves as much as we can." Letting her curiosity take over, Eddie said, "Toni are you.... are you expecting?" Her blue eyes were filled with surprise and shock. 

"Wh-What? No, I..... Well... I mean...Uhm..." Toni started to card her fingers through her hair as she began to ramble, "N-no. I-I'm not pregnant whatsoever. Won't ever be that careless with my life!" Her voice was strained. Eddie smelt bullshit, even through the screen. 

"Toni. Truth. Don't make me get Venom, he is getting really excited..."

"Uhhh... Okay.. I'm not expecting because I already... have??? A baby?? Ehhh.. heh.." 

 **"WHAT?!!!"** The combined voice of the couple boomed through the call. It didn't sound mad though, only extremely overjoyed. 

"Y-y-yeah... I've adopted a baby... His names Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker."

"Parker? Are you talking about the baby you saved during the accident in Oscorp?" Toni nodded. "Oh goodness, that's so sweet of you! I'm so happy for you!"

Toni smiled sheepishly. "I-I couldn't leave him. But, I still feel like I've made a mistake. I'm a billionare, genius, philanthropist, playgirl, and, not to mention, a _regularly attacked_ person. I could ruin his life. " 

 **"Listen here, Stark. My Eddie knows what you feel. Eddie has panicked over her abilities as a mother countless times. We... She is completely wrong. Now, I know you will not ruin this child's life. In fact, you will improve it. You know what you are capable of, and being a mother is another capability of yours. Give the child the life you have always wanted for yourself, one full of love and attention. Now, we will help you with everything. Or else...you will be a loser like Eddie."** The blob like head of Venom snaked out of Eddie's right shoulder. His opalescent eyes were focused on the screen as he spoke. His small needles for teeth were shown in his supportive smile. Eddie's smile was so bright, the sun could be put to shame. 

"Tones, you always act like you are an unfeeling person, but it's so easy to see how much you care. Who was the person that randomly started paying for my rent and bills when I was at my lowest? When V-Venom was g-gone and I couldn't do anything but sob in bed? Who was that? It was you Toni. You may not believe it, but you have the biggest heart I have ever seen. No doubt about it. You'll be one hell of a mother Stark, and so will I. We'll be on this journey together, you here me?" 

"Loud and clear, sis. Loud and clear." Toni smiled warmly, her eyes watery. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Also, you better prepare for all the shopping we're going to do for you." Eddie gave a wicked grin at Toni's shocked expression, "No buts. Alright, see you later nerd!"

"Bye losers!" 

.

.

.

With Peter in her arms, the engineer walked towards the entrance to her tower. The baby had been playing and babbling the entire thirty minute drive to her New York estate, now completely out like a light. Toni nuzzled Peter's hair with her nose, enjoying his sweet smell. Like honey and hot chocolate. Said baby huffed and snuggled closer to his mother. She had told Pepper and Happy that she was good for now, letting them go to their own devices. Secretly, she wanted some time alone with her little guy. 

"Let's get you to your room litter mister." She quickly walked to the room that she had grown to love, careful of the adorable baby in her arms. The now-mother stopped when she heard a small whine. "Never mind. You are wide awake. God, you are already taking after me, never sleeping." She said dramatically as Peter roused from his nap. 

"Buh?" 

"Oh? You weren't actually asleep? Scandalous!" Toni bounced Peter up and down, getting a squeal of delight in  return. The boy giggled like crazy along with Toni herself.

"Wow. I never knew babies could get so cute." A voice filled with humor was heard behind her. Peter turned his head toward the sound and pointed at the sitting women while laughing. It was a heavily pregnant Eddie with a snake Venom on the couch. The two were watching some sort of documentary about nature or something. Oh yeah, Eddie said she would be visiting soon.

"Hey, Ms. Brock. Wassup?" The genius smiled at her practically sister and walked toward the couch with a still giggling Peter in her arms. 

"That's Mrs. Brock to you, doofus." Eddie held up a hand, showing a black ring on her ring finger. "Venom insisted on the title. The idiot has been watching too much television." She gently petted Venom's head, causing him to purr contently. Hearing the noise, Peter perked up and looked at the snake with his wide doe eyes.  He looked beyond shocked at the black shape. 

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I completely forgot that you would be coming over. It flew over my head completely. This little guy has kept my mind occupied 24/7." She looked at Peter again and rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I came when I did. You look like you need some help."

"What? No.."

Peter began to whine again and started to cry, startling Toni. Eddie raised her eyebrow. 

"I think you need some help. Do you know how to feed the little tike?" 

"Yeah, I have the baby formulas and everything?" She was a bit confused why Eddie automatically linked his crying to hunger. However, after she said that, Toni could feel Peter's stomach grumble a bit. Oh. He was hungry. 

"Formulas? Tones, hon, he's like a month old remember? Those won't be that great for him when you can give him something _better and more nutritious_. You know.... from you?" The women looked at the engineer with a pleading look. Toni looked as red as a tomato from the suggestion. 

"Uhm. I d-don't know what you mean, Eddie..."

 **"My other is suggesting that you nurse your own child."** Venom said casually, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Both women sputtered. 

"Love!" "Venom!!??" They each yelled at him. Peter was still whining and, to make things worst, was pursing his lips. Instinctively the baby was looking for a nipple to suckle on, like all mammals do. Toni rocked her adopted son soothingly as she hesitantly unbuttoned her blouse and bra. To her right was Eddie and Venom, radiating support. 

"W-wait. What about the Arc Reactor?! It might poison him.. Ican'tdothis!" She said rapidly. In the back of her mind, she knew her body had been changing at the knowledge of having Peter live with her. Her breasts felt more tender and needed a larger sized bra. It was like it thought Toni was actually pregnant and was preparing for a baby. In a way, it was. Peter was a little over a _month_ old. He should be breastfed at this age. But Toni felt terrified to do so. Every time she looked at the piece of metal shoved into her chest made her stomach churn. 

Her thoughts stopped when she felt a tug on her nipple. Toni gasped at the sensation and looked down. It was Peter, suckling to his heart's delight. She couldn't conceal a soft coo at the adorable sight. Her baby son in her arms. 

"See it wasn't that hard!" Eddie wrapped an arm around Toni's shoulder's, the other on her stomach. "You truly are a great mother. " She put her head on the shorter woman's shoulder as she looked at Peter. The baby looked up at both of them and his eyes lit up with content. He even smiled a bit, spilling some milk on his onesie. Tears started to form in Toni's eyes. Whenever she looked at Peter, a hole in her filled. She thought she didn't have a heart. 

Leave it to her beautiful  son to bring it back to life. 

***THREE YEARS LATER***

"Ma! Look it!" Peter ran towards his mother, who was in the kitchen making coffee and chocolate milk. The woman was dressed in some sweats and a black T-shirt with her chocolate hair in a messy bun. 

"What is it, kiddo?" Toni turned around and saw her son right next to her. She had gotten used to how surprisingly nimble and quick her son was, so it didn't startle her to see the boy out of nowhere. 

"Drew something!" He flung a piece of paper towards her. Too excited to say anything accept those two words. 

"Well, let's take a look at it!" Toni went into the living room, Peter immediately clinging onto her free left hand. When she sat down on the couch, the boy scrambled onto her lap. In her hands was a sloppy drawing of her, Peter, Eddie, Venom, Carnage (Eddie's son), Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Jarvis, a dog, a cat, a spider, and his new friend Wade. On the top said "BIG HAPPY FAMILY!!!" 

Each of them were stick figures and different colors. Toni was red, Peter was blue, Eddie was gold, Venom was black, Carnage was orange, Pepper was brown, Happy was grey, Rhodey was green, Jarvis was pink (He was a small happy face in the air), the dog was purple, the cat was magenta, the spider was also black, and Wade was basically a rainbow of colors. Her heart warmed when she saw the arrow pointing at her, Eddie, and Venom that said: 'MOMMY', 'AUNTIE EEDEE', and 'UNCLE VEN'. It was truly adorable. However, the animals made her raise an eyebrow. 

"Is that a dog, cat, and... spider?" She gasped in mock shock. "Well, Pete. I can't decipher what this means! Oh no!" With that, she began to tickle and kiss Peter all over. The young boy squealed and try to get away. 

"Mommy! Stoooop!!" He said in between giggles. 

"Alright, Mommy will stop only because you said so."

"Yeah! I says so!" 

"Mhm. Now, it looks like you..." Toni paused for dramatic effect. "Want some pets??" The engineer tried her best to look as confused as possible. 

"Yep! They will be part of my... uhmm.. Oh! My army!" He waggled his little eyebrows and put on the biggest smirk she had ever seen. Ah, like mother like son. "You better watch out, hun!" Peter put his hand on his hips as he stood in front of Toni, who was still on the couch. His attempt at being Toni Stark, the master of snark, left her howling in laughter.

"Oh gosh. Petey Pie you are going to replace me, " Toni gasped between her bouts of laughter, "I can't handle all of your power!" 

"Yeah!" The young brunette let out his best cackle and jumped on the couch, right onto Toni. She let out a small groan on impact but otherwise didn't move from her laying position. Peter took this as an invite to start smushing her cheeks around, making her look like a fish. 

"Pewer, whu are yoo doin'?" She got a small shrug in return. Peter immediately stopped when he heard a yell somewhere. Quickly, Peter ran behind another couch, giggling like a maniac. 

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU PETER!!!" At the same time, Wade and Carnage ran into the living room looking for their friend. They each paused when they say Toni on the couch with a lazy expression. 

"Auntie, have you seen Pete? We want some revenge after last night!" Carnage said, determination blazing in his crimson eyes. He had flaming red hair that matched his eyes, but most of him resembled his mother. He had her nose, smile, hair type, and other hints. On the other hand, he had a strong jaw and slightly pointier teeth from his father's side. In addition to having more pointy teeth, Carnage was able to become a symbiote himself if he wanted to. It was not uncommon to see Carnage have a lengthened limb get a cookie from a high shelf or become a red animal to scare wade and Peter. He may look scary and act it too, yet the boy was such a sweetheart. 

Next to him was Wade, the oldest of the group. Well, Carnage aged faster because of his symbiotic side, but Wade was still older in years. The Canadian always had band-aids on him and literally on him from the many accidents he gets himself into. His eyes were a hurricane of blue and always held an excitement to them. His crazy blonde hair was always messy and usually had a clip or two in it just because. Toni and Eddie might have braided his hair a couple times because of how adorable Wade looked and how much the boy loved it. Just maybe. Still, there was always worry over the energetic four year old. He had major schizophrenia which was diagnosed by Bruce. His parents couldn't afford it nor want to know why their son was always talking to himself and had random bursts. At least, that was what Wade had said. He had two voices in his head, which he deemed 'The Boxes'. One was called Yellow, the crazier and more impulsive voice, and White, the colder and crueler voice. Each of them were a constant presence in Wade's head. He would only have a few minutes of solace from them. Usually, they were just annoying, but they would become much darker when needed.  Also, the boy constantly got sick and Toni usually cared for him during those times. Sometimes, she thought about adopting Wade, for he was at her house more often than not. 

Shaking the worried thoughts from her head, Toni smirked, "Nah, kiddo. But what are you guys mad at him for? Must've been pretty serious."

"Well I don't know! Maybe because Petey put a fish in my face!" After saying that, Wade held up a plastic bag with Jeffery, their pet goldfish, in Toni's face. "oh, and Carnage wants to join me for revenge."

These boys were going to be the death of her. "Eddie! Venom! Wake the heck up!" They had had a massive slumber party over the weekend after Eddie's article on pitbulls went viral and was one of the top article's written that month. Toni remembered waking up to a screaming Venom how Eddie became 'less of a loser' with Eddie frantically nodding in return. Carnage was also their, yelling about how his mom was the best writer in the universe. 

Being parents to the troublemaker that was Carnage, Eddie and Venom tended to sleep as much as they could. It was a rare occurrence when they could have a full nights sleep with being fully time parents and a crime fighter and a journalist. Even Venom began to truly love the beauty that is naps. 

"What? What is it." said a groggy Eddie, who was dressed in a long night shirt with cookie monster socks. Venom hadn't even come up yet. Toni simply pointed at the scene in front of her. "Carnage no revenge and rath, okay? It's a Saturday and we want sleep." It was hilarious how Eddie already new what Carnage was up to within seconds. Motherly instincts are a wonder. 

"But Mooooom!" 

" **No buts! Those are for losers.** " Venom finally slithered out and looked at his son teasingly. Carnage just rolled his eyes. 

"And Peter quit hiding. I can literally see you and hear you behind the couch." The engineer also joined in, wanting to resolve the situation as quick as possible. 

"Fiiiine." Peter came out with a pout and looked at Wade. "Sorry Wade."

"Sorry? You should say sorry to Jeffrey. I'm actually proud of that prank you pulled. I should have thought of that sooner!" Wade crossed his arms, bag still in hand. 

"Now let's go put Jeffrey back in the tank, hm? I bet he had a rough night." All the children perked up and went to follow Eddie and Venom. 

"To celebrate Jeffrey's release, I'm gonna go buy us some doughnuts. Jeffrey is in charge!" She yelled, already out the door. Toni could hear a 'Not again!' from Carnage, a 'Mother hecker!' from Wade, a 'Thanks Mom!" from Peter (probably hearing the doughnuts part and nothing else), and a loud laugh from the two adults. 

* * *

 

After finishing her order and signing a couple autographs from the people in the store, including the shocked cashier, Toni sat outside of the shop. No one really was around at the time, preferring to stay inside. It was October, and it was getting pretty cold. 

"Ironman right? Or should I say Toni Stark?" 

"Yup that's me. What do you want." Toni had a nonchalant expression on her face as she looked at the man in front of her. He had a stern expression on his face and quite the eyepatch. The man chuckled and went to sit next to her. 

"My name is Nick Fury, and I have a request for you." 

Toni only raised her eyebrow in response. "And?"

"It seems that you have the qualities of a good member of a team I'm forming."

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'm the type of person you want in your what, shitty club?"

"No. A team of crime fighting superheros. People who will save the world. Face it, you know that this world isn't safe. There are alien invasions and all sorts of fuckery everywhere. So us at S.H.I.E.LD. would appreciate it if you would join."

"Oh, I've heard of your group. So secretive yet so involved in every part of the world. Especially the tragedies." 

"Like the Hydra attack on Oscorp that killed the Parker family? That reminds my, how is Peter?" Fury's smug expression made Toni's blood boil. How did this asshole know about her son. She had been as secretive as she could. Fuck.

She tried to keep an emotionless facade, inside she was furious and slightly scared, "What do you want, Fury." It was a command, all her politeness she was trained to give to people who asked her questions were gone. This wasn't a reporter, just a stuck up idiot. 

"Join the Avengers. So far we just have Captain America. I was hoping you would also get your green friend to come along to? Or maybe that carnivorous alien pair? I also have two of my best agents in on it as well. Oh, and there has been reports of a god on Earth. That would be helpful to. So, will you do it? Or will you let Peter and Wade die from an attack you could've presented. What is it going to be, Stark?" He leaned in close, one eye glaring at her. 

The woman glared back. This ass. Still, he had a point. There had been more attacks recently and more pressing events. Like fucking Captain America being alive? At least she already new about it. She had eyes as well. Although, this man really seemed to know his stuff. Toni had a feeling that this man _needed_ her to be in the 'Avengers'. She had the weapons, knowledge, and money to truly help them out. It felt wrong though. He also needed more people, and she had connections. Bruce had been pretty panicky as of late, talking about the government and how it's on to him again. No matter what, though, she will not forgive herself if she caused the deaths of the people she loved. 

"Alright. I'll do it. On a few conditions." She stood up and summoned her suit with a touch of her bracelet. "You leave my family the fuck alone, don't keep secrets from me, and let me know everything that you plan to do before anyone else. Got it? Because I will not hesitate to kill you right now if you lie or take advantage of me." Her gauntlet was right against his temple, ready to fire at the slightest movement. 

"We have a deal Stark. We have a deal." 

He walked away when she let him go and she flipped him off as he turned back at her. She then saw him get into a helicarrier that was apparently waiting for him and sped away. No one saw the event. Accept for her. 

"Ms. Stark? Your order is ready." The young teen working the register popped his head through the door. 

"Woohoo! Thanks, dude," She took out a wad of cash and out it in the teens pocket, "keep the change." Doughnuts in hand, she walked to her parked Tesla Roadster and blasted her music which was Peter's playlist, she didn't bother to change it. Instead, she just sang along to Princess and the Frog, helping her forget the new headache she had forming. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Sorry if I made you guys wait too long! School has been keeping me busy and other stuff. Anyways, please leave any feedback you have to help improve the story. 
> 
> Stay awesome!


	3. Don't Touch Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on an adventure will either have two outcomes: you'll have a great time or you'll be traumatized. Let's go on a field trip then. 
> 
> Nothing bad will happen. No chance of a radioactive spider biting someone or the birth of a mercenary. Nope. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo my dudes!!! First off, TWO THOUSAND HITS?? WTH??? Thank you all so much! It means the world to me <3  
> Enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Child abuse, Cancer-implication, self hatred, bombing, cursing, spiders

Toni loved field trips. 

What's not to like? She got to spend an entire day with her son while making everyone else shell shocked. Any PTA mom that tried to say anything rude about anyone was promptly shut up whenever Toni Stark glanced in their direction. Those caked-face bitches always pissed her off to know end. Especially when it came to her son and Wade. Sometimes, they would try to get attention and say all the rumors about the monster that was Toni Stark and how horrible it must be for Peter to live with her. Or that Peter was such a brat or trouble maker because of his mom. 

It was the worst with Wade. 

The kid didn't deserve the actual verbal abuse from those parents mouths. Names like 'insane', 'nuisance', 'idiot', 'retarded', or 'disgusting' were thrown throughout the entire trip. Because Wade wasn't _anyone important's_ son, all their insults went to the boy. Wade took it with a fucking smile. He was used to it from everyone. Especially The Boxes. They were the only one who could truly break him. Nothing else could. At age eight, he was fully immune to the name calling. It wasn't like he didn't care, he did. 

He just didn't want anyone to know that. 

Only herself and Peter were trusted enough with the information. More times than she could count, Wade had come home with them, crying. The small boy would bury himself into her chest and cry about what happened at school. How other children through food at him and call him names and how no adults did anything about it. All their parents told them not to trust Wade. He was strange and crazy according to their snotty mothers and fathers. Toni couldn't understand why they would do that to a child. Sure, Wade had severe schizophrenia, but that shouldn't make him any less of a _**kid**_. His parents weren't much help either. They treated him just as badly if not worse. Wade was at her house more often than note because of how much he hated his own. There were times where she would see bruises and cuts on the boy that weren't there before, yet Wade told her it was his own fault. He would never tell her a single detail about where he lived or if his parents really abused him. She knew the police wouldn't give a shit without evidence. Multiple times, she called them to get CPS, but they wouldn't budge. Just ignore her and end the call. 

Still, there were wonderful times on those trips. Peter and Wade laughed the entire time and were so excited about everything. They would point out the window and get Toni's attention towards a cow they saw or indulge her on random facts that she already knew on the animal. It was beyond adorable. The best part for her was the journey back, Wade and Peter were tuckered out and fell asleep on her. Their faces were so peaceful and content that Toni's heart soared. It would remind her that there was good in the world. Usually next to her, Eddie was experiencing the same exact thing with her son. The boy was tucked into her side and Venom was wrapped around him in a makeshift blanket. 

So as Toni woke up at 4 A.M. in her bed with two snoring children clung to her sides, she smiled. The alarm Peter had set on Toni's phone blared through the room, Let It Go filling the space. Neither boys woke up. Of course, Toni turned it off and got out of bed to get ready. 

"Your shower is ready Miss." 

"Thanks Jarvis." 

"I will alert you when your children wake up." Toni chuckled at his cheeky tone. Quietly, she undressed and took an icy shower. When she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she sighed in relief to see that the two still hadn't woken up. Good. Toni put on some dark navy jeans, a black t-shirt with the Iron Man helmet in the middle (a gift from Wade), and matching black, heeled boots. The woman was about to do her hair when she heard a groan behind her. 

"Mom! You were supposed to wake us up!" Peter whined, rubbing his eyes. Promptly, he flopped back on the his pillow and nearly fell asleep again. Next to him was Wade, fully awake and ready to go. 

"Hey! You're wearing my gift! I knew you loved it!"

"Wade, I've worn this shirt several times, but you're right. I do love it." She went over and scooped up Wade and blew raspberries into his tummy. The boy shrieked with laughter and wiggled like crazy. 

"Put me doooown!!! I'm going to puke!" It was an empty threat, but Toni complied. Peter was still on the bed, dead asleep. That was until Wade yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"PETEY WAKE UP OR ELSE I'M GOING TO TAKE WEBBY!!!"

"DON'T YOU DARE WADE! SHE'S MY PET!"

"COME AND CATCH ME THEN!"

And off they went, running down the halls. Toni shook her head, "Ah, what are we going to do with them, Jarvis?"

"I am not sure miss, but you should probably make breakfast."

"True." The engineer exited her room and headed towards the kitchen. Before that she cupped her hand and yelled down the halls, "Boys get ready! Or else no pancakes!"

"GOT IT, MOM!"

"ROGER THAT, SIR!" 

She got out the mix and poured it into a bowl. Thank god for pre-made food. All she had to do was add water and, boom, pancakes. "Jarvis, open up the windows." It was way too dark, given that it was still dead in the morning. Fortunately, the entire space was filled with warm sunlight. It was May, so the weather was pretty good if she was being honest. After getting the proper amount of water in a separate container, she heard the sound of running coming from the hallway. 

"We're ready!" The boys said at the same time. Each were decked out in some shorts and shirts, Peter wearing light denim jeans with a blue and red striped shirt and Wade had some khakis on with a simple maroon shirt. On Peter's left shoulder was his pet spider, Webby. She was a young Bird-Eater Tarantula that was suffering in a cheap enclosure in Petco. Peter was immediately in love with her, and Toni cracked under his puppy eyes. In just a day, she had a large terrarium for the spider and a the supplies. Surprisingly, Webby was extremely affectionate and somehow adorable. Even now on Pete's shoulder. Neither of them had any shoes on yet, but they at least had matching socks with stick-men scattered throughout. They scrambled to the counters and eagerly waited for the pancakes. 

"Well you two got ready quickly." She raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Were you two that excited?" Promptly, Toni finally added the water and began to mix it up with a whisk. It quickly became a nice batter and was ready to cook after a few more seconds of mixing. The short woman lifted the bowl off the counter.

"Duh! We're going to Oscorp remember! The awesome-est  place in the world?!!" Peter jumped up in down in his seat, doe eyes sparkling. 

Toni almost dropped the bowl. Oh, right. The school wanted their students to get a look at the most 'educational' place in New York. Even though this would be a trip with mostly seven-year-olds. She smiled and began to heat up the stove. It wasn't long until she already had the first pancake in the pan. 

"I bet there'll be a bunch of robots, Pete!" 

"Yeah! I'm so pumped!!!!" 

"AAAHHHH"

"AAAAAAHHH!"

The two continued to exchange screams until Toni herself screamed,"BREAKFAST IS HERE!" That made them go quiet. Wade scrambled oof his seat and went into the pantry and fridge. He got out Nutella, butter, and maple syrup. He unceremoniously plopped the sides on the counter. They all dug in. 

.

.

.

Toni carried a sleeping Peter in her arms as she walked up to the charter bus. Chaperones and other children were standing around on the loading sight, waiting to go inside. She didn't need to worry about Wade running off as she carried Peter, he was clinging onto her shirt tightly. His long, blonde hair was pulled in a small ponytail with the help of Toni. In turn, she put her own hair in a ponytail to make Wade feel better at his choice of style. 

"I hate how early it is," Wade mumbled. "Why do we have to go on a field trip at this ungodly hour?" 

"You weren't complaining at all earlier."

"Touche." 

All the students and parents paused their conversation to stare at the one and only, Antonia Stark. Even though she came for every student-parent meeting, PTA grouping, open house, school play, or field trip, it was still a shock to them that she appeared. It was flattering, of course, having people be beyond shocked at your presence. At least, one person didn't have the same expression. Eddie, five months pregnant with twins, was beaming at her friend while holding a sleepy Carnage. The woman smiled in response and walked toward her, Wade following. 

"Sup, Tones. Eventful morning?" 

"You have no idea." 

The two women continued to talk for a bit until a teacher finally came out to tell everyone to get on the bus. All the kids screamed in excitement and ran in. Being the celebrity that she is, people reserved her a seat in the back for her boys and 'company'. It wasn't necessary to give her the best seat in the house for her and Eddie, but she appreciated the effort. No kids were there to scream in their ears, for they all wanted to go into the front. Toni sighed and walked into the vehicle. 

In her arms, Peter stirred and began to whine until Toni ran a hand through his hair comfortingly. Must be having a small nightmare. Peter still dreamed about the fires and destruction that killed his parents even though he was only minutes old. All that Toni could do was whisper sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear and hug him tightly. In her seat, Peter was on her lap, snuggling even more into his mother. Wade was on her right, looking out the window while talking to himself. To her left, Eddie sat with a tired Carnage, who was hugging her side and had his head on her shoulder. The seat was the largest in the bus and probably the most comfortable, meant for Toni Stark, but she wanted her practically sister sit there instead. Venom still hadn't come out yet, but she could tell that Eddie was chatting with him in their shared mind. 

"Alright everyone! Put your seat-belts on and keep quite. Mrs. King and I will be taking roll." A shrill voice yelled. Oh god, it was Linda, the president of the PTA club. Her name fit the generic, uptight personality that she had. Toni and Wade rolled their eyes at the same time. 

"She's such a bitch." The boy cackled, not really caring of his volume. Toni sputtered at the language. 

"Wade! How do you know those words?!" She tried to sound stern, but she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice. The kid was right, Linda was a complete and utter bitch. 

"Eh, I just hear 'em all the time. Mostly from my dad." Wade shrugged and winced when he accidentally mentioned his father. It was so extremely rare for him to say a word about his home-life. 

"Hm. Well, I'm not surprised a rascal like you knows those words. I curse like a sailor." The engineer laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Wade began to laugh again, dimples and tooth gap on full display. 

"Mmm. Wut time issit?" Her son slurred. Peter rubbed his eyes and gasped when he realized where he was. He immediately woke up and slipped off of Toni's lap, sitting next to Wade. "How long was it out?" The seven-year-old pouted. 

"It's been eighty-four years." Wade put on a raspy, old voice and pretended to stroke his imaginary beard. The shorter boy gasped dramatically. Soon enough, the two were in a full blown discussion about aging, time travel, the Titanic, and god knows what else. 

.

.

.

The Oscorp building stood tall in front of the group. Gasps of awe and wonder could be heard. It truly was an incredible building. However, it held many tragedies that often went unheard. Toni lost count of the accidents and deaths that occurred there. To say she was a bit frustrated at the school for sending _children_ to such a dangerous building would be an understatement. 

"Alright everyone! We are all going to separate into our assigned groups and enter this building. Remember to stay together and to keep your hands to yourself! Now, let's get going!" Again, the annoying voice of Linda was heard. Her words sounded condescending, as if all the kids and adults were complete idiots compared to her perfect self. Toni had to hide a scoff. How many doctorates or PhD's did Linda have? Did she have one on bullshit? Probably. Seriously, the woman preached about Christianity, anti-vaccinations, how gay people are negatively affecting the world and school, veganism, and the list goes on. It was evident that she only wanted the best for _her_ child, Ned. The young boy was actually extremely kind and smart, a reflection of his golden-hearted father instead of his snake mother. He was a good friend of Peter, each of them bonding over their love of Legos and science. Hell, Ned befriended Wade by just being _nice_ to him, an act that few people did to him. However, his mother hated seeing her precious son hanging out with the 'insane and retarded kid and the utter brat'. If Toni was going to make it through this trip, she had to stop thinking about reasons to blow up Linda.

A small hand on her arm was enough to clear her head. It was Peter, eyes shining bright. A year ago, those eyes were dull. That was the year that she told Peter what happened to his biological family. She remembered the look of utter shock on Peter. The words that he spoke that day were forever ingrained in her mind. 

 _"It's okay. How am I supposed to miss someone I've never known? But, I hope they're happy, wherever they are_." 

Many tears were shed on that day. Nevertheless, they moved on. Sure, Peter was upset and confused, but he took it like any adult would. Even though he was six at the time. 

Anyways, they went into the building in their groups. Thank goodness that only Wade and Peter were in her group. No one else wanted to take Wade and Peter was her son. Eddie also was in their group with Carnage, being seen as her 'guest'. Again, not true at all, Eddie stood alone, and Toni saw her much more than a guest. Along with that, everyone were still wary of the controversial Eddie Brock. That and her two boys. Venom and Carnage. Even though the world was used to mutants, that didn't mean that they didn't accept them.

"Oi, Tones, quit trying to blow up the teachers with your stare." Eddie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Psh. Sorry, Edds." With a shrug, she huffed and began to follow the rest. They were about to go into the most scientific advanced building in the world. It would be a lie to say she wasn't terrified. 

* * *

 

Everything was so cool! There were shiny things in every corner, every room, just everywhere! Peter couldn't contain his pure excitement. He had always loved science, it was just so interesting to him. Biology was his favorite by far. So, as they headed into the 'animal' section of the tour, Peter may have gotten a bit too distracted. What could he say? The albino rabbits and mice looked so awesome!

"Petey? What are you doing oogling that lizard? We have some spiders to see!" The brash voice of his best friend snapped Peter out of his trance. Huh. He didn't even realize he had been staring at the beautiful, albino reptile at all. Wait. Spiders?

"We're getting to see some spiders?"

"Yah betcha sweets. They're radioactive or something. We're gonna get to see them, but of course not touch them. Which sucks, but what're you gonna do." Wade had taken out his ponytail a while ago and was endlessly ruffling his messy hair. And he did it for the millionth time. But this one had a roughness that Peter could recognize. It was like he was trying to restrain himself. There were many times that Peter had to stop Wade from hurting himself and others, the older boy had violent tendencies that were extremely hard to control. Wade had killed some animals before. Squirrels, possums, rats, mice, and....lizards. That must be why Wade felt so uncomfortable. Peter smiled at him and took his hand. 

"Alrighty! Let's go see some spiders!"

Wade smiled gratefully and began to ran ahead of the group. Unfortunately, they were caught by an employee. "What are you two rascals doing. Running like that?" A woman with mousy hair asked, smirking. 

"Uh-Uh... Sorry! We got too excited. This place is so incredible after all!" Peter gave his best smile at the stout woman. She just laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"Not to worry kid. This is an exciting place. Must make a smart boy like you excited. Here," The woman took off her necklace that had her badge on it and put it around Peter's head. "a future scientist needs his card." The young boy giggled and said his thanks to the kind lady. Wow! He was given a gift from a real scientist! Well, his mother was a scientist, doctor, and engineer, but that was different! He laughed again and skipped to the group, Wade running behind. 

Luckily, the group wasn't far at all. Just in time for the spider tour! 

"Alright, kids, this might be the most spooky part of the tour, but the most interesting!" A young man, a new employee no doubt, said with rigor. "You see, these spiders are special. We've been testing with a bunch of chemicals and other elements. We hope use their advanced silk for sutures and other medical uses. They are kept here in the chamber, if you squint you can see some of them!" A wave of 'woahs' followed. Everyone crowded around the metal door, trying to get a look. Eventually, they got bored and wanted to move on already. Reasonable when having an elementary school attention span. Not Peter, though. He was so intrigued by the arachnids. 

When he felt a warm hand on his soldier, he finally looked away from the enclosure. "C'mon Pete, you're going to get left behind. They are going to show you kiddies the aquarium next." His mom smiled at him, wanting to convince him to move on. He was a stubborn kid, and she knew it. Peter nodded and grabbed onto his Ma's hand. They were walking their way back until there was a huge explosion. 

"EVERYONE GET DOWN. EDDIE, TAKE PETER AND WADE. DON'T ENGAGE!!" Toni screamed through the panic. The other boy had walked off to be with Eddie, so he was fine. Peter could see the terror in Eddie's eyes and sense Venom's anger. His aunt and uncle were on high alert, especially his uncle. His Other was pregnant with their twin girls, Agony and Scream, and Venom was _not_ going to let _anything_ happen to his host and children. On the other hand, the boy tucked in her arms looked apathetic. Wade didn't look scared at all, in fact, he began to laugh a bit. His eyes glazed over as he began to talk to himself again. Quickly, Peter ran towards them, but was blocked when there was a flying piece of debris that blocked him off from all the rest. He looked back, only to find that his mother had already flown off in search of the attackers. 

He was trapped and debris continued to fall. There was nowhere for him to go. Peter turned again and gasped when he saw the spider enclosure. It was that only way, and Peter had a key card. As fast as his legs could carry him, he sprinted towards the door and swiped the card against a panel. It worked, opening up for him. Peter went inside, only for it to trap him inside. 

All around him were spiders, spinning webs without a care in the world. Peter carefully walked through the enclosure, not wanting to disturb the spiders. As friendly and affectionate as Webby was, spiders were not to be messed with. Just appreciate them and treat them with respect. The entire room was coated in a blue light that made the entire space seem creepy and futuristic. It was peaceful, and Peter managed to slow the rapid beat of his heart. Eventually, he reached the end of the room, where the last spider rested. This one seemed special. It had red and blue splotches all over it and carried a mysterious aura to it. Tempting. Maybe if he could just touch it. 

"No! I need to focus on staying safe! Mom is probably worried sick, even if she's fighting bad guys." Peter reminded himself. Still, the strong desire to touch the spider wasn't ebbing. It was growing stronger. It was like the spider wanted him to touch it. Inviting him. Giving him a sense of calm and resolute. It wouldn't be bad to get a closer look, right? Yeah, it would be fine!

With that in mind, Peter drew closer to the spider. It was alone on it's web, large and beautiful. His eyes dilated as he continued to come closer, in a trance. Reaching his arm out towards the silent creature, he smiled kindly. It was like he didn't have any control over his mind. If he did, Peter would be far away from the spider and just wait in a corner for his mom. However, he didn't feel like that. Completely overpowered with the need to touch it. The spider slowly got off of its web and crawled on Peter's arm, dark legs tickling him a little. It continued to crawl across his arm, but then stopped. It began to run all over Peter's body, stopping at his neck.

He didn't even feel the bite it left. 

" **PETER!!! ARE YOU IN THERE!!??"** The boy flinched at the loud voice of his uncle. His tendrils reached into the space, looking for him. Peter moved closer towards the tendril and let it envelop him as it pulled him out of the room. He was met with the worried but relieved face of Venom. Without hesitation, he threw his arms around him and started to cry, scared to death. Quickly, Venom reentered the safe-room the staff had lead them to, still covering Peter with a protective shield. 

Thank goodness, they made it there safely. Venom sunk back into Eddie. His aunt immediately enveloped him in a warm hug, whispering comforting words to him. She was crying with relief and hugged him tighter. 

"Wh-Where's Wade?" he asked meekly. 

"Don't worry, hun. He's okay. I'll show you to him." Eddie scooped him up and began to walk towards the end of the room. All the other kids and chaperones were crying and hugging their own children tightly or reassuring others. Carnage had actually turned into his symbiote for and sunk into his mom, being comforted by his father on the inside. A little over a minute passed until they reached the end of the area. Gently, Eddie put Peter down and watched as he ran towards his friend. 

Who was being wracked by coughs. Horrid violent coughs that shook his whole frame. 

"Wade!" He gave Wade a light hug and put a hand on his back for support. Holding him through the spasms. It was horrifying, seeing his closest companion in such pain. There were tears running down his face and his hands scratched cuts into his face. The boy was shouting at himself, no doubt being attacked by The Boxes. His breaths were shallow and extremely labored. It made Peter feel pain in his own chest by just looking at Wade. There was even some vomit in the corner that was no doubt from Wade. He had never seen Wade look so sick before. Even though Wade got sick so often, this made all the other times pale in comparisons. He was deathly pale, gasping for breath, broken by cough after cough, screaming and crying for it to stop. 

All he could do was wait for his mother to arrive. 

* * *

 

The Oscorp building  had been attacked by Hydra for the second time. Words could not describe the contempt she held for those monsters. They always managed to fuck up her life one way or another.  Toni was beyond pissed. 

At least there were no casualties this time. 

In her Iron Man suit, she lead all the employees and children out of the building. It was an air attack from some Hydra Bombers or some shit. She was too worried on her boys to really care. Her heart soared when she saw Eddie with Wade and Peter on each hand. They were all safe, but Wade looked a little worse for wear. Scratch that, he looked like he needed a hospital. Probably everyone did, they were suffering from shock no doubt. Oh, wait, the paramedics, police, and fire fighters were already there. Man, she really needed to be more aware of her surroundings. Still, she ran over to Eddie and gave all of them a huge hug. 

"Oh, thank god you're all okay."

"Mom, Wade is really sick." Her son's voice broke her from her overjoyed stupor. She pulled back and knelt down at Wade's level. Even though she wasn't the kind of doctor Bruce was, she knew her share bit of medical practices. He was pale, trembling, eyes dilated, breathing heavily, and all other signs of sickness. 

"I need a doctor over here!" She yelled, holding Wade close. The boy reeked of sweat and puke, the poor kid. However, the boy fervently shook his head at the idea of getting a doctor. He had always hated them, and Wade didn't have any form of medical insurance (Though, he didn't tell that to Toni.). 

Just when a doctor was going to head over, Linda came over and began babbling at him, screaming. Angry and appalled at the situation she had been put in. Toni could see how Linda kept pointing at her, most likely implying how it was Toni's fault for some reason. 

No one came to help Wade. 

.

.

.

"You're sick? What do you want me to do about it?" The dark eyes of Wade's father bored into him. There was no ounce of sympathy in them. 

"Is th-th-there any medicine?" Wade said, shaking. His whole body felt weak, and he still couldn't really breathe. He snapped up when he saw the cold glare his father gave him. He was angry. 

"Do you know how fucking expensive that shit is?!! Why would I spend my money on a little shit like you, huh?!" Wade only winced when his father slapped him roughly. Then there was a punch. A kick. A slam. A slap. Repeat. "You are such a damn brat! I spend my money on you and you have the fucking audacity to ask me for something so expensive!!" Another punch. Finally, he stopped and huffed at the crumpled boy. "Good thing I was given this today." A paper was thrown at him. 

**WEAPON X PROGRAM: IN NEED OF VOLUNTEERS. _$10,000 OFFER_. **

**IF INTERESTED, CALL: 1-800-WXP4**

That's all that it said. In big, bold letters. With a trembling hand, Wade grabbed it. 

"It's a pretty good deal, right? You're going away and I get money for sending you. Better get ready, you're leaving next month. Good riddance." He kicked his son's face on more time. With that, he left to his room to go watch TV. Wade still on the ground. 

The boy coughed harshly in his hands. When he looked at them, he sighed, there was blood. Like all the other times. 

"I'm dying probably." The eight-year-old laughed wetly and wrapped his arms around himself. 

**~You deserve it!! You're such a little shit anyways.~**

_(Yeah. I agree with Yellow for once. Hope you get cancer or whatever.)_

**~That was rude White, but I'll let it slide. Cancer does sound pretty terrible, maybe that's why you've always been so sick and pathetic. Hah!~**

_(You'll die just like your mother then. How cute.)_

**~What about this Weapon X thing?~**

_(Hopefully, it'll just prolong the torture.)_

**~Ooooh! That sounds like fun!~**

Wade fell silent. Maybe it was for the best that he died. It would be better for everyone. And maybe the ever-present-migraine he had would finally ebb. He's had it for as long as he could remember. It wasn't from The Boxes either. 

He wondered why he did have it. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry there will be more suffering next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down below of what you think!


	4. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't fair. It never was and never will be. Things were given to people that they never wanted. Things that happened to people who never deserved it. 
> 
> But, hey, that's how life works. Yeah. It's just how things are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Man it's been a while! School has been keeping me busy that I had to put everything on hiatus. I'm back though! Thank you for all the comments, hits, and kudos! They keep me going. You are all amazing!!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Child Death  
> Cancer

Once Peter and Toni made it home, without Wade for once, a heavy silence filled the air. Immediately, Toni scooped her son into her arms and headed to the couch. She started humming to him soothingly as she feel Peter start to shake. The terrified boy began to whine and cry, burying his head into her chest. His hold was surprisingly strong, stronger than ever, almost crushing Toni. Still, the woman could care less.  

"Oh hijo. Perdóname. Lo siento mucho. Va a estar bien. Lo prometo. Dios, soy tan mala madre. Te amo demasiado. Mi bebé. Mi rayo de sol. Mi pequeña araña." Tears began to fall from the engineer's face as well. She rocked herself back and forth with Peter still in her arms. Quite cries and sniffles sounded from the small boy. He looked so, so _small_ in her arms. Even though she wasn't with Peter during the attack, being too busy in stopping the attackers, the engineer knew something bad happened. Maybe it was with Wade, for the boy looked deathly ill when Toni saw him. That, and the bombing was _terrifying_ for her _**seven-year-old**_. His cries were heartbreaking, filled with terror. It was the most saddening thing Toni had ever heard. All she could do was rub Peter's back soothingly and card her fingers through his soft hair. Those were the most efficient ways in calming her young son down. 

They sat like that for almost an hour until Peter pulled away. Sniffling, the little boy whispered in a hoarse voice, "Can I go to my room, mamá?"

"Of course, mijo. Ven aqui, amor." She opened her arms again, and Peter leaned back in. Carefully, Toni picked him up and began to carry him to his room. He was so light, barely weighed a thing. The engineer grimaced a bit, promising herself that she was going to get some weight on him. Peter had always had trouble keeping a healthy weight, often being underweight.

Something in her mind told her that she was probably going to have even more trouble getting weight on him. 

.

.

.

He eventually convinced his mom that he would be alright. It took way to long. Still, Peter knew how Ma was towards him. Besides, he really needed the comfort. What happened at Oscorp was forever ingrained in his mind. Burning buildings. Pieces of debris. Screams and blood. Wade’s cries. 

“Oh, Webby,” Peter said aloud, walking over to her terrarium. He took out the tarantula, and she immediately crawled onto his shoulder and began to chitter. It was her own way of purring. But, it was incredibly hard to hear it. How was he hearing it so easily. In fact, he would feel every granule of her soft fur. His head snapped behind him when he felt her crawling around his neck and hissing. 

“What is it, girl?”

Her many eyes looked at him and back to his neck. Webby’s front legs were raised, pointing towards a spot on his neck. It was as she was telling him, “Hey, you should see this!” So, he went to his bathroom, still having Webby on his shoulder. Looking at his reflection, Peter saw that his skin looked translucent and his eyes were very red and puffy. With his left hand, he felt around his neck and stopped suddenly. 

“What the...” Something sticky was felt. Peter felt around some more and found a single string of silk attached. He could tell it was a spider’s silk. Webby never spun a web on him though. Weird. Grabbing the string, he pulled it out and flinched at the pain. The string kept on going. Eventually, it stopped and Peter was met with a horrific sight.

It was the spider from Oscorp, dead. 

Peter threw it against the wall and put his hands on the counter. He breathed heavily. When he tried to move away so he could take a shower, he found that his hands were stuck. They wouldn’t budge. He pulled as hard as he could, but his hands stayed in place. After one more push, his hands gave way, not without taking a sliver of the counter with him. 

He rose his hands in defeat, only to find himself stuck to the wall. Looking at the mirror, he saw that he was trapped in a web. There was webbing coming from his...wrist? “Webby!? What’s happening to me!” The spider chittered some more. She crawled off his shoulder and onto the web. Before Peter could panic even more, he saw that she was snipping away at the strands. “Oh, thank god.” An eternity passed until Peter was freed. He managed to rip off the remaining pieces of counter off his hands and plopped onto bed. 

A knock came from his door. 

“Petey? Wade’s here. Estás bien, amore?” 

“Sí, yo estoy...uh...fine!” The boy scrambled from his bed in a hurry. “But, why’s Wade here? I thought he went home?” 

“That’s the exact thing that I wanted to talk about.” 

“Okay!”

.

.

.

”So, you’re telling me that you’re leaving?” Tears flowed down his face. Wade nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah. Think of it like I’m going on vacation.” Wade tugged at his sleeves nervously. A pained cough erupted from his chest, leading him into a violent coughing fit. At that second, Toni was on him, patting and rubbing his back and chest. It helped it stop and Wade could breath again. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.” 

“But, you can’t go! You can stay here with us! We’ll hang out every day!” Peter tried to keep his voice steady. It wasn’t working. 

“Wade, why do you have to go? We have spare rooms and you spend a lot of your time here anyways.” Even Toni tried to reason with him. Still, the boy was set on going to this ‘vacation’.

”Please Stay. W-Wade.” The smaller boy began to cry. All this stress was too much for him to handle. Toni was quick to wrap an arm around him. 

“Petey... I’ll be fi-“ Another coughing fit broke out. It was worse than the other. Seeing Wade gasping for breath, Toni went to call an ambulance. The coughing wasn’t easing up at all. 

It only got worse as Wade began to cough up blood. “PETER GO TO THE KITCHEN. THERE SHOULD BE SOME BOWLS. GET THE LARGEST ONE.” Toni grew frantic in trying to get Wade to breathe. 

“ON IT.” Peter yelled back.

The boy quickly returned and gave a monster of a bowl to Wade. “Jarvis! Turn on the heater and mist!” 

“Yes, ma’m. The ambulance are a few minutes away.”

Soon enough, Wade began vomiting into the bowl. Again, it was his blood. It took everything Toni had to not scream or cry. Next to her, Peter was trying to comfort Wade by rubbing his back and talking to him. Wade’s eyes grew red and puffy and the tips of his fingers and toes looked purple. The mist had made it a tad bit easier to breathe. Still, he could feel himself drifting in and out of consciousness.

”Wade stay with me! You’re going to be okay! Breathe! Please!” That was all Wade could hear. It was Peter’s voice. 

He tried to remain awake, but he was so tired. Man, he was exhausted.

Maybe he could take a little nap.

.

.

.

 “What’s the news Dr. Strange.” Toni said quietly, aware that Peter was asleep. The look on the doctor’ face wasn’t good. He sighed. 

“I apologize Dr. Stark for this news. The MRI scan revealed some abscesses in Wade’s brain. They’re tumors most likely. His mother died from brain cancer according to our records. So, there is a definite chance that it’s the same with him.” The neurosurgeon looked at the woman. “We can perform surgery to remove and test said abscesses. It is risky, however.” 

“Will you be performing it?”

 “Yes, Dr. Stark.” 

Toni respected the man in front of her quite a bit. He saved so many lives and was the best in his field. She knew it was a bit selfish to only want the best in the field to perform this surgery. Wade was a very strong kid. He would definitely make it through. “I’ll think about it. Thank you, Dr. Strange.” 

“It is my pleasure.”

With that, the handsome doctor left. Finally alone, Toni Stark broke. She cried and cried nonstop. No sound escaped from her though. Her chest heaved as she struggled for air. Peter squeezed her tighter in his sleep, grounding her. Webby was in a make shift terrarium. It was made out of a tissue box. The tarantula chittered at her in a soothing way.

Should she agree to it? Legally, it wasn’t up to her. Toni wasn’t his parent nor guardian. It was also up to Wade in some way. This could save his life. If anything went wrong, then it could just as well end it. How could she never realize that Wade was this sick? 

“Toni..” Her head snapped up at the weak whisper from Wade. They were right by his bed, so Toni held his hand. 

“Oh, Wade. You’re alright. How are you feeling?”

”Hurts.”

 “What does?”

 “Head. Everywhere.” 

She just squeeze his hand tighter. “We’re going to get you better, okay?” 

“Surgery?” 

Toni’s lip trembled, “Yes. Surgery.”

 “Okay.” 

Wade fell back asleep, leaving Toni shaken up. No one saw her cry.

.

.

.

It took a long time, but Toni agreed to the surgery. Now, it was two days after. Wade was still unconscious. The test results should also come back today as well. She just hoped they would be good.

A knock came from the door. It was Dr. Strange, clipboard in hand with a neutral expression on his face.

The past few days had left Toni a wreck. She hadn't slept or eaten at all. Dr. Strange had been very patient with her the entire time. He regularly came in to check on Wade and Toni. Sometimes Peter, but Toni had to send him to Eddie's for the time being. It was a necessary yet painful decision. 

"Dr. Stark-"

"Toni is fine." 

"Toni, we have the results. I will not sugar coat anything. Wade Wilson has stage four brain cancer." 

A very heavy and tense silence filled the room. The only sounds were the beeping from the various machines that were hooked up to Wade. Dr. Strange looked at her. 

"I am so sorry, Toni. I've never seen such a rapid growth of tumors. We do not know how Wade got this bad. It's the worst case I've ever seen." 

"How long?"

"Five weeks. Even with chemotherapy." 

Five weeks. That's how much time Wade had left. Just one month and a week. Thirty eight days. That was so little time. Wade was so young. It wasn't fair. Toni's heart shattered. He was like a son to her. His adorable smile, wacky jokes, energetic personally, and everything else about him would be gone from her and Peter's and Eddie's lives. How would Peter even deal with this? The two were inseparable. It was clear how much they cared for the other. Why does Wade have to be ripped away from them so suddenly. God, it wasn't fair.

Toni broke down.

Sobs wracked her entire body. She screamed and wailed. It wasn't true it just wasn't. The information was wrong. Dr. Strange was wrong. 

"Toni, you need to calm down." His soothing voice didn't calm her. Stephen felt something he wasn't prepared to feel when seeing Toni Stark break. His body moved on its own. "We will do everything we have to prolong his life. This is just an estimate." He put his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. Even if he didn't really believe it, he said, "Miracles are real. There's a chance that he will make it through."

Unexpectedly, Toni launched herself at Stephen. She buried herself in his chest and tightened her arms around her. Right now, she wasn't thinking and just acted. Dr. Strange was a source of comfort, and she needed someone to hold her. 

He did. 

It wasn't an uncommon thing to see parents break down and sob. Usually, the parents always had someone with them for comfort. Toni didn't. She was completely alone, only having her son with her. 

They stayed like that for a while until Toni was able to breathe again. Dr. Strange gave her a reassuring Pat on her shoulder before leaving the room. 

.

.

.

Six and a half weeks had passed. Wade was pale and his face was sunken in. All of his hair was gone and lesions appeared all over his face. His heart was barely beating and he couldn't speak to anyone anymore.

He was in the process of passing away.

The other doctors and nurses, even Dr. Strange, said today would be his last day.

She had notified Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Eddie about what happened weeks before. They visited Wade as much as they could. Peter had been taken out of school for the next month. The boy was a wreck already and school made it worse.

"Hey Wade? Remember when you took Jeffrey from his tank and out him on my face? That was pretty good revenge. Or the time where we put oil on the floor and made Mom slip into a pile of pillows? Once you're out of here, we can do that again, but don't tell anyone." Peter held Wade's hand and had his head on the other. Tears were flowing from his eyes. There was a forced smile on his face. This was a routine that Peter always did. It involved talking about their adventures together while Peter held his hand. Before Wade stopped being able to speak, he would laugh and try to add on to the story. All that Wade did was look at Peter. 

Only Toni, Peter, and Eddie's family were in the room. They were the only 'relatives' that Wade had. Venom was snaked around Eddie's shoulder and didn't take his eyes off of Wade. On the other side of the bed, Toni was caressing her fingers over Wade's head. She cupped his cheek and gave it a peck. A faint smile appeared on Wade's face. 

Carnage was next to Peter, talking about their own adventures. How they would prank Peter or get revenge on him. 

" **His heart is beginning to stop."**

Cries came from everyone. Eddie had her face buried in her hands. All the stress and grief wasn't good for her at all. Still, she wailed in pain. Words couldn't describe how much Eddie loved this boy. He was like her nephew. She knew what cancer was like. For over a year, she had it. Anti-Venom saved her life. The symbiote only could heal her, not anybody else. Eddie couldn't help but feel guilty about it. 

The beeps were few and far between. It just kept getting slower. Until, they stopped. Wade had flatlined. His organs had failed a few days ago.

"I-I-It's alright W-Wade. Y-Y-Y-You c-can rest. J-Just kn-kn-know th-that I-I-I love you. S-S-So m-much." While everyone else was silent, Peter still talked.

Wade looked at Peter and smiled. He gave a weak squeeze to his hand. His eyes began to flutter and his breathing stopped. With that, Wade Winston Wilson passed away. His family all around him.

He was still smiling.

.

.

.

Everyone grieved. Peter began to wail and scream, Carnage sobbed, Eddie began to hyperventilate, Venom had shut down, and Toni Was silent.

The lights went out. 

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND." A gruff voice was heard from outside. Venom took over Eddie while Carnage turned into his symbiote form and hide inside her. Even with everything that happened, they were ready to fight and defend. 

Toni summoned her suit and carried Peter in her arms. He was still screaming and crying. She began to bounce him up and down, rub his back, and hum. Nothing worked. There were moments like these that Peter couldn't be calmed. 

Sounds of gunshots, people screaming, glass breaking, and other voices were everywhere. They got closer and closer to their room. Toni stood as tall as possible, repulsors fully charged up. 

Footsteps got louder and louder and louder. They stopped when they reached the front door. There was a shadow Toni and Venom could see. Peter was still crying. 

Smoke filled the room. It was red. That's all Toni noticed before she collapsed. Venom did as well. Everything went black.

* * *

 

They woke up in the same room. Everything seemed untouched. Peter and Venom were still unconscious. When Toni looked behind her, she screamed.

Wade was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HURT MY HEART TO WRITE BUT I HAD TO DO IT. Yes, it was Weapon X that stole Wade. They were getting paid by someone after all. 
> 
>  
> 
> I just hope that the Avengers don't make things so much worse :D


	5. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people who took Wade were obviously badly people. Very bad peoples. For the next several years, they would be the only people he would ever know. 
> 
> While Wade is getting trained to be a mercenary...a monster, Peter was trying to become a superhero. Too bad that he won’t tell his mother. And these new strangers are living with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up everyone! Another chapter! This one will be the darkest one yet however. Feel free to skip this. That and the Avengers have finally appeared! It is pretty dialogue heavy, I'm sorry about that! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING:  
> Child Abuse, the R-word, Human Experimentation, Implied/Aftermath of Sexual Assault, Breaking of Sanity, Guns, and Murder

“You got the little cunt?” 

“Yes, I do, Bob.” 

“Good. Is he even alive?”

”Don’t know. I don’t really care. 

“Make sure he’s okay! The boss will have our heads if he isn’t.” 

“Boys, settle down. Your voices are making the rest of us go deaf.” 

“Sorry, Yukio.” 

**~Oh, Wow! New people!~**

_(They are kidnapping us you dunce!)_

**~White is a pussy! White is a pussy!~**

_(No, I’m not! Besides, we’re dying anyways.)_

Voices. Voices were all around him. In his head and surrounding him. God, he was so tired. His head was on fire and felt like it might implode. Wade new he was dying. All he could remember was being in his bed with his true family all around him. They must be so worried. 

_(They shouldn’t be.)_

**~Mhm!~**

His consciousnesses faded again. The boy was too exhausted to move and stay awake. He passed out ounce more. 

.

.

.

Wade was still passed out when they reached their location. Yukio carried the poor boy in her arms, a very faint feeling of guilt in her heart. The Boss was waiting for them at the entrance, smiling like a maniac. 

“Good job, everyone. Very good job.” 

The crazed man took Wade from the young woman and brought him to his lab. His other assistants greeted him respectfully. He placed Wade on a metal table and attached wires and tubes to him. 

This was going to be fun. So very fun. The doctor took out a very, very large syringe. Weapon X. His best invention yet. Without any hesitation, he injected the substance into the boy. 

Wade let out a blood curdling scream. 

.

.

.

It hurt. It hurt so much. And it wasn’t stopping. 

Tubes were jammed into his spine, shoulders, neck, arms, and legs. He didn’t know what they were doing, but he could feel something being pushing into his body through them. 

“I am so glad your father sold you to us. We’ve never had a child in our program. So much potential.” The man used his held scrapple and cut a deep gash into his wrists. Roughly, he peeled off as much skin as possible and ripped the wound as open as he could.

Wade screeched in pure agony. “S-STOP, PLEASE!” He was sobbing even more. 

His torturer touched the veins, arteries, and muscles and plucked them like a violin. To his horror, the skin already began to heal. 

“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. You are better than Logan,” he whispered in awe. “What if....” Looking at the chainsaw on a stand, he smiled. 

Wade realized what he was going to do. “NO! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE!” 

**~Hurts~**

_(You deserve this.)_

**~Hurts~**

_(Look at all of your blood. Spilled everywhere.)_

**~H U R T S~**

The roar of the chainsaw made Wade scream. He was coming closer and looked at his exposed stomach. In an instant, he plunged it deep inside his guts. Another scream. 

“I love how you scream, little boy. So full of pain and terror. We will have some special fun in a bit.” 

~NONONONONONONONONONO~

(Awww... He’s just like dear old Dad.)

Once again, Wade screamed bloody murder as the doctor pulled out his organs. His intestines were pulled out like a scarf. Still, he wasn’t dying. Wade could already feel new organs coming in. 

The doctor sawed off his feet and forearms before dropping the bloodied weapon. He began to unbuckle his belt and tightened Wade’s bonds. 

“Now, please let me hear your gorgeous screams, my dear.” 

“P-P-Please...” 

Little did Wade know that this would be the daily routine for years and years to come. 

* * *

Nonstop, Toni Stark sent search parties to look for Wade. The whole story spread across the globe of a dying boy being taken away by possible terrorists. 

Her poor son was a complete mess from the kidnapping. No doubts about it. 

It had been a few months since the incident, and there were still no leads. 

Nick Fucking Fury was not giving her a break. The bastard sent files on the upcoming team he had formed. There was a meeting today with some of the team at her home. To say she was pissed off would be an understatement. 

Peter was struggling in school, having panic attacks and lashing out at teachers and students every day. He was suspended for a month when he punched a boy named Flash Thompson so hard that he slammed into the lockers and bent them. However, Toni couldn’t find herself to be mad. She was worried at Peter’s raw strength. 

Right now, they were on the couch, watching Disney movies. Peter was tucked into her side watching it happily. It was the only temporary distraction that worked on him. The boy was still too young to actually know what really happened to Wade.

“Miss, the Avengers are at the compound.”

“Is it 2:00 pm already?”

”I’m afraid so miss.”

Toni huffed. “Petey, you have to go to your room. Mommy has some...friends... coming over.” She ruffled his hair. 

“No! I’ll stay here!” A panicked look was in Peter’s eyes. “Don’t! I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Peter-“ 

“Please! I don’t want to go to my room!” 

“Alright. Just stay here, don’t go near any of them, okay?”

”Yes, Mamá.” 

“That’s my boy.” Before getting up to meet up with her teammates, she kissed her precious baby on the cheek. “I love you, sweetheart.” 

“Love you too, Mommy!” 

“Jarvis, are they coming up the elevator?” 

“Indeed. They should be arriving any second now, Ma’m.” 

The elevator doors dinged open at that moment. Toni prepared herself. She was in an old MIT shirt, jeans, and socks. 

Walking out of the elevator was Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Bruce Banner. “Sup,” she said plainly.  “It’s so good to see you again, Natalie.” Toni winked at her old personal assistant. 

“Antonia Stark, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Steve Rogers.” Captain America stood before her and shook her hand first. The old fashioned man was a bit surprised to see such a small woman have such a strong grip. 

“Pleasure, Capsicle.” 

“You have quite the house, Stark.” 

“Thanks, Legolas. I have several of them.” Toni smirked at the archer. He chuckled in response. 

She led them to the kitchen, looking around to make sure Peter was out of sight. Steve looked at her questioningly. “Have a seat, everyone. Any drinks? Brucey, want your usual?” 

“Yeah, thanks, Toni.” 

“Wait, you two know each other,” the Russian spy asked. 

“Yup. For a few years.” 

The team went a bit silent. It was a bit awkward, and Toni really didn’t want to be here. No one else ordered a drink, so Toni poured two glasses of red wine for herself and Bruce. 

“Antonia-“

”Toni. Just Toni.” 

“Sorry. Toni, there have been sightings of Thor in New York. Director Fury wants us to go on a mission to find him. His brother, Loki, has also been seen. We’re actually leaving tomorrow.” 

A crash. Toni had dropped the glasses on the floor in shock. Oh, she was furious. The only request she had made to that man, and he had broken it.

”MOMMY!” 

All the Avengers jumped into action at the loud noise. Natasha pulled out her guns, Clint readied his bow, Steve held out his shield, and Bruce looked a bit shocked at everyone’s actions. The engineer and scientist looked at each other in surprise before Toni looked away. 

Standing in front of all of them was Peter, crying in fear. None of them had lowered their weapons except for Clint. He guiltily put his bow down and tried to smile at the boy. 

“Who are you and state your purpose,” barked Steve in a commanding tone. Now, Toni was fuming. 

She ran in front of her son and wrapped him in her arms. Peter began to whimper and cry from the scare. 

“Stark, stand down. We don’t know who that is. He could be dangerous.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Rogers, before I incinerate your body. He isn’t dangerous, he’s my son. If you and Natasha keep at it, I will kick you out.” 

“But Fury never said you have a-“ 

“AND HE DOESN’T NEED TO.” Toni screamed at him. God, she already hated him. His self riotousness was going to send her into a riot. “Just go to your individual floors. Jarvis will help you.” 

“Floors? Wh-“

”GO!” 

The room went quiet. Bruce glared at Steve and dragged them to the elevator. 

Toni walked away with Peter in her arms. This did not go well. A couple minutes passed in silence. Peter got up and said he had to go to the bathroom. 

Which wasn’t true.

He went into the elevator and clicked on the button with Captain America’s shield on it. Something in his gut told him not to trust that man. It didn’t take long for him to find the man, he was just staring at all the pictures on the wall.  

“Oh, what are you doing here?” 

Something in him told him to snap his wrist at Steve. And he did. 

A shot of web fluid came from it and it pinned the man to the wall by his left hand. “Stay away from my mother.” 

With that he left. Pete wouldn’t let anyone else be hurt or taken from him. 

Never again. 

* * *

 

When Wade woke up, he was alone. The tight straps had been taken off of him. There was no signs of anyone being near or around him. No sounds. Nothing. His mind was completely empty. He couldn't think nor feel. That doctor. That monster. On shaky legs, Wade stood up, only to immediately collapse. 

Blood pooled around his legs and another strange liquid. He vomited at the sight. 

_(If only we could die.)_

**~Too bad that option has been taken away from us.~**

"I know. I kn-kn-know." Wade began to sob once more, beginning to hyperventilate. He felt like he was dying and running out of air. "M-MOMMY!" The boy screamed into the empty place. But his mom was gone. She died a long time ago. Wail after wail, and Wade fell deeper and deeper into his panic attack. 

_(You retard! Breathe!)_

**~Remember what Toni said. The 5-4-3-2-1 technique!~**

Toni. Peter. Eddie. Venom. Carnage. He missed them. Wade didn't want to be here anymore. Why can't he just go home? They were going to torture him forever! He wanted his mother, he wanted his best friend, and he really wanted his aunts. "I w-want t-t-t-t-to go-o-o-o home!" 

**~Wade! Come on! Five things you can see!~**

"Y-Y-Yellow, stop! I c-c-can't"

**~Yes, you can! We need to stay conscious or else who'll know what will happen to us?!~**

"Okay. B-Blood, a wh-white liqu-quid, m-m-my hands, th-the ch-ch-chains-saw, and kn-kn-knives."

**~Four things you can feel?~**

"T-Tile, the st-st-sticky th-thing on my l-legs, th-th-the air, and the th-th-throbbing in my legs. I..." Wade began to break. Everything was spinning and shifting around. New noises, clacking and laughing- could be heard. His breathing worsened even more. He was going to die. He was going to die here. Alone. The last thing he remembered was two men coming towards him, laughing. Then, something in him snapped. 

_(They're laughing. Why are they laughing.)_

**~After EVERYTHING they've done?!~**

_(Make them pay. MAKE. THEM. PAY.)_

It was his sanity. That was what broke. He never had much of it to begin with. And, no, it wasn't from schizophrenia. It just ran in his family. All except his mother. His loving mother that was taken away from him. 

_(Kill them.)_

**~HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES! YES! YES! DO IT!~**

So he did. With strength he didn't know he had, he punched out the two men's teeth. They fell to the floor, and Wade pulled out a pistol from one of their holsters. 

"What the FUCK, brat!"

"You don't know what that thing does!" 

Oh. Oh, he did. Very much so. His father used one of these all the time. On him. On strangers. On his mother. A sickening smile that should never have been on a child's face appeared on his own. He giggled. It was kinda funny. These guys took him away, hurt him, and BROKE him and now they are laughing. 

_(You deserved it. But they also deserve a bullet to the head.)_

"I know that, White. Shut up." Both men looked in horror at the child, each thinking that he was insane. 

**~SWEET REVENGE!!!~**

"Time to unalive you." With that, he pulled the safety off and aimed at the trembling men. Funny. Then, he pulled the trigger. One. Two. And now he had two corpses. Grasping his middle, he collapsed into a fit of laughter and sobs. This would be his life now. 

For forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was very difficult to write. Next chapter is the training of Wade and about Avengers 1. Please let me know if I should raise the rating. I probably should, but there won't be chapters this horrible in a while. 
> 
>  
> 
> As you can tell, Peter doesn’t like Steve. Wonder if that’ll come into effect later on ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a ride! I loved writing this and will hopefully update soon. Especially since it’s winter break. Speaking of winter, happy holidays and happy New Years! 
> 
> Thanks again and I’ll see you guys soon :D
> 
> Also I’m taking Marvel (including Venom, Spiderman, and Deadpool) writing prompts! Just leave me a comment below!


End file.
